Naturals
by flockluva2039
Summary: Read it to find out!
1. Run away

Naturals

By Taylor O'Donovan

The last thing I saw was my killer's face and the lust in his eyes as the world finally went black.

* * *

"Get down on the floor NOW!" shouted a man as another grabbed me and shoved me to the floor.

"Tried to run away again, huh girly? Weren't quick enough were you?"

"WHAT are you doing?! We need that one alive!"

"Yes cap'in"He shouted back.

"WHAT should we do with the rest of them? the man holding me asked.

"Kill'em all, like the animals they are!"

"NO! Run Mother, RUN!" was all I could blurt out before the bullets flew and the scene went black.

* * *

"How long do we have to keep her here?"

"Until he says otherwise."

"Well, HE should hurry up!"

I woke in a room, tied to a chair with what seemed like electrical wire. It cut into my skin like knives, but that wasn't my biggest problem. In the corner was a man, twirling a knife around in his hand, watching me. I looked at him then immediately looked away. He had this grim looking scar running down the side of his face, ending at his jaw line. He kept staring at me, but I pretended not to notice.

"What's your name?" he asked. I remained silent as to not draw attention to myself.

"I asked your name girl." He said a little fiercer.

"Emma." I said in a whisper.

He stopped twirling his knife and walked towards the door. He looked at me awkwardly, as if he did not want to make eye contact.

"I'm so sorry." was all he said before he opened the door.

"Captain she's awake!" he yelled into the hall.

A tall, stocky man walked into the room. His black hair covered his eyes, and he seemed to have an air around him that added to the grimace on his face. He whispered something into the man with the knife's ear. He seemed to smile, and then it was gone.

"Captain, you said she was mine!"

"Yes but she is needed alive and well in order for her to be of use. Understood?!"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Now Raven is it. Yes, okay. Chris here is going to take care of you since you have a habit of being a stubborn brat."

"My name is Emma, loser!"

"I know that, I named you." and then I realized who he was. My father was standing there, probably planning my murder.

"What are you doing?" I was freaking out.

"Well you mother wasn't taking good care of you so I-" I cut him off.

"She was doing fine! You however, walked out when I was 10. For six years, I have been second-guessing herself at her at everything and has done a better job than you could have ever done! And you KILLED HER!"

"I very much doubt that Raven."

""My name is Emma!"

"So she never told you the truth. Such a shame. You are so powerful and you don't even know it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see."

"Chris."

"Yes sir?"

"Make sure she eats. Force her if you have to." was all he said, as he walked out the door.

Chris came over and untied my arms, but left my legs and torso alone in order to restrain me. The blood from my cuts spilled onto the floor, creating stains on the carpet. I looked at his face and saw the surprise in his eyes when he saw the extent of my injuries. I couldn't stop starring at the scar that ran down the side of his face, and his blue-green eyes as he headed over to the cabinets and got a rag and cream. He rushed back over and caught my eye and forced me to study my cuts. I had been struggling so hard against the wire that they cut in even deeper into my pale skin. They were going to scar, and leave behind a permanent reminder of this horrifying incident.

"You should stop struggling now. You are just making it worse."

"Humph, I'll remember that next time."

"So. . . Do you see your father much?"

"No." and I was silent.

* * *

The last time I had seen my father was when he had taken me to Florida to see his mother. She was a weird person with such blue eyes. Her blue eyes had followed me around, watching my every move for the three datys we were there. When we were ready to leave, she stopped him at the door and whispered something into his ear.

"She's the one. She's just like you son." she had said.

"I had a hunch she would. The first female of our kind!"

"Bring her soon so that I may teach her all I know!"

"I will mother."

* * *

I snapped out of my day dream I needed to be awake and ready to fight if I

needed to. I was always a good fighter. My mother had taught me all she knew, afraid that my father would come back and try to hurt us. He did, but she was the one that needed to be defended, not me. Nevertheless, I couldn't defend her, and now she is dead.

"Here Emma, eat this. It'll make you feel better." Chris said as he handed me a plate filled with apples and and bacon and toast and even sausages.

"I'm not hungry." I said even though I was. My father wanted me alive, but I didn't think Chris did.

"I didn't poison you if that's what your thinking. Come on I'll eat with you." I nodded and let him take the first bite. He seemed not to hesitate, so I dove into the food.

"You like it?" he asked.

"It's really good!" I said with a mouth full of food.

"I guess so!" he laughed. We sat like that, as if we were old friends. I told him of my friends back home, my school, my three cats . . . and my mother.

"She would have liked you." I said.

"Why? For kidnapping you, holding you against your will, being a monster?!" He seemed a little ticked off.

"No. For being a light in the dark, for being kind in a world of evil. For helping me." He stared into my eyes again, and I held his stare. He had these deep emerald green eyes that were speckled with blue. He seemed so fragile, that even a small whisper of wind would blow him into a million different pieces. Would come and break him down.

"I need to go."

"Where, don't leave me!"

"To get the captain." was all he said. I looked at the once sweet person with whom I had shared my whole life, and probably last meal. It was all an act. My father walked in a second later. Chris was gone. He had left me, made me trust him, and, I think, even broken my heart. I would make sure never to trust any one except myself after this. If there was an after.

"How did Chris treat you, Raven? Did he hurt you feelings, 'cause you're crying?" I was crying? I was. Crap! I quickly wiped away the tears.

"My name is Emma!"

"Do you know why it's raining out Raven? Because you feel sad and alone and you miss your mother. You can control the Elements Raven! You can do so much more if you try, if you think. You can do anything if you just let me instruct you. You would have the world at you mercy!"

"I have no clue what you are talking about and even if I did I wouldn't let you use me like this!"

"I'm using you! Your mother was using you! She was taking you to see a Reader wasn't she!" he screamed. I knew his weakness.

"No, you are the horrible monster in all of this! You killed my mother, and now I will never forgive you!"

"Very well Raven. . . CHRIS!"

"Yes, sir?" he said as he appeared in the doorway.

"You know what to do."

He left, just like that. As abruptly as he came, he left. And Chris let me go and my mother was alive, and I lived happily ever after. . . Yeah Right! Chris did come over and start untying me. I refused to look into his eyes, knowing that they would make me forgive him.

"I'm sorry."

"You've said that before. Right before you went to get him last time. You didn't seem so sorry." I forced myself to remain calm and to speak in a way that my voice gave nothing away.

"I truthfully am. You are . . . important to me right now. And . . . I just want you to know I am sorry.

"I'm sorry too. For . . . never mind

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Shh, he's coming."

He came into the room with a frail looking old lady. That lady, was his mother.

"It's a shame you have to tie her up like a dog. The poor thing. She looks so confused. You have told her, right?"

"Yes, of course. I wanted to have a little fun myself, mother."

"Hello Rav-Emma How are you sweet-heart?"

"Fine. I really like being tied to a chair, held against my will, and absolutely love being left out of the whole 'Raven' thing." I was pushing against the wires that were still against my legs and torso. Chris had to tap me on the legs and look into my eyes in order for me to stop.

"You get your sarcasm from your father, that's for sure. I could live without that, but you are the perfect Black n' Blue." She squealed.

"A what?" I was so confused.

"You didn't tell her son?!"

"Not the official name and her special ability." He said, glaring at me.

"I see. Well let me explain. A Black n' Blue is a special person that has blue eyes and can control the elements, read people's minds, and can teleport places. Hence how I got here so fast. You, your father, and I are Black n' Blue's/ Chris here is a Black n' Green because he has green eyes and can only read people's minds and can also levitate some objects" That explained how he knew how to calm me down and knew I liked him. I can't trust him now. I can't trust anyone in this room except myself.

"Mother, I think we should let Chris and Raven, I mean Emma, be alone for a little while." He said. I guess he can read minds too.

"I was just about to say that." She can too, I guess.

They left the room and left me alone with Chris. But just before they left my father said.

"Don't worry, the walls are read-proof."

"They are, don't worry Emma." Chris said.

And just like that, they were gone again. I was alone with Chris. Great.

"I'm not that bad. I promise I only hear the things that have to do with me, at least I'm choosing to only hear them."

"I thought these walls were read-proof or whatever."

"Yeah, they are. No one on the outside can hear what we are thinking or saying, and I can't hear what they are thinking or saying either."

"So you can hear everything I am thinking and see all my thoughts if you wanted to, right?"

"Yes, but I-"

"I don't care if you are choosing to or not. I can't trust you now." I was holding back tears. It's funny how you can go from not even knowing someone, to loving them the next minute. And I think that is what just happened.

"I love you too Emma.'

"STOP DOING THAT!!! I have privacy you know!"

"I'm sorry Emma."

"I know. And I know you love me or, at least, have feelings for me. But I can't trust you no matter what. You work for my father and that means-"

"I know, but I trust you so don't worry. And I understand."

"You always seem to understand. How come?"

"Well, I can see inside your mind, so I understand how you feel because I can choose to feel you feelings as you feel them. I can feel that you are angry and sad confused. It's overwhelming sometimes really, to have two or more sets of emotions and thoughts going on in my head, and hearing thoughts that aren't mine to hear. Sometimes, I hear random words like 'cat' or 'mama' from little infants just walking down the streets. And sometimes, like now, I ramble on not knowing when to stop."

"You are one amazing person, you know that?"

"Yeah. I do know that. How amazing I'm not sure."

"So, do you come here often?" and we started to laugh. But that was soon brought to an end, as always.

"What's wrong?" I asked Chris. His face seemed to sag as if something terrible was happening. Well, something terrible WAS happening

"Nothing, let's just keep talking about things okay?"

And then my father walked into the room. He had a smirk on his face. A smirk I was going to wipe off if I got a chance.

"Untie her fully, Chris."

"Yes, sir." he said. I caught his eye and saw how sad he looked. Something was wrong, and I had no clue how to read anyone's mind.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you Raven. Chris is just being sentimental to the last time he had to train a person like you, like us. He likes you yea know. He always had really. Ever since I brought your picture to him. He is only 3 years older than you are, he has a perfect bill of health. He is obedient and well trained, so much so, that he will do anything you say. If he was a Black n' Blue, you could be together. But he's not, so get over it!"

"She's untied sir."

"Good bring her over here. You will heave to carry her, her legs are weak."

"Yes, sir."

Chris then carried me over to a window and dropped me out and it was all a dream. I wish! He did carry me, but to a monster, that, I suppose, is my father. And it was all too real to be a dream, or nightmare.

"Put her down here." He pointed to an 'X' marked on the floor.

"Yes sir." Chris said as he put me onto the floor ever so carefully. I glanced at his face, and saw a single tear tracing the edge of his silver scar.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked, pushing the image from my head. I felt like a little child at his mercy, bending to his every will.

"Chris is going to train you to use your powers and when you are done, you will join us in the Great Hall for dinner. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." We said simultaneously.

"Wow, two minds think alike. Amazing. One of you is getting stronger!" he singed.

"Wow, awesome, don't really care." I said, killing the mood.

"Very well then, enjoy your training together. And he was gone, again.

"So, what are we supposed to be doing?" I asked.

"I am supposed to train you in the way of killing and reading and to control your powers in a way that you can have more than one element at your control at a time. I am also supposed to put a transceiver radio onto your arm so they can see, hear, and know where you are at all times. Right now, I am having a mental break down because the last time I had to train someone, they died soon after, and I don't want you to die. I have grown very fond of you and if anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do. I love you Emma. And by the way, they keep calling you Raven because that is your chosen name that you will be given by the Spirits at your Right of Passage ceremony."

"What's the Passage of Right ceremony or whatever it's called?"

"The Right of Passage ceremony is a . . . well, a ceremony that happens on you 18th birthday. You have to master the elements and learn to control your powers by then or, well, you will be demoted in power, and will only have the powers you have mastered. Say you only master reading, you will become a Black n' Brown. If you master two out of three, you become a Black n' Green. Three out of three, you're a Black n' Blue.

"Wait, my father listed more that three things that he can do. He can read minds, control the elements, levitate items, and teleport."

"Yes. Your power grows after you have become Chosen. You can learn after the ceremony, but you will remain in the title you have been given."

"Oh. . . Wait, you have green eyes. Were you. . ."

"Yes, but prefer not to get into it. It is a long, and confusing, story we don't have time to get into it."

"Hold on, one more question. If I don't manage to harness any powers at all in the, two months I have until I turn 18, what am I then?"

"There's no need to worry about that right now, let's just focus on levitating items." he sounded a little nervous on the whole topic. And what was so confusing about how he couldn't harness all the powers? I mean, I'm no expert since I was just reborn in to the world of, whatever, but it doesn't seem so hard to explain.

"It is hard to explain Emma. Now focus."

"Sorry, forgot about the whole about the whole mind – reading thing."

"Never mind, just focus. Now, I want you to imagine in you head, this pen, floating up in the air." The whole thing seemed stupid, but I closed my eyes and imagined the stupid pen floating like a little fairy, up in the air.

"I'm imagining it."

"I know, your levitating it."

"WHAT?" I opened my eyes to see the pen floating 3 feet up in the air. I then imagined it hitting Chris on the head very lightly. The pen moved from its spot, to the area up over his head and slightly tilted, knocking him on his head.

"Oww! No violence in my class for right now, okay Ra- Emma."

"You almost called me Raven. MY NAME IS NOT RAVEN!" The pen shattered into a million different pieces. They seemed to swirl around me like a hurricane.

"Emma, you need to calm down, we're both going to get hurt. Imagine the pen smashing against the wall, and not hurting anyone, okay?" I was pissed, but I didn't want him hurt. I did what he said, but barely. It smashed three inches away from him, making him jump.

"I'm sorry." I burst into tears as he rushed over to me, pulling me into his chest as we sat on the floor.

"It's okay Emma. I am sorry too. I shouldn't have called you that, it's not your name."

"I wanna go home!" I whimpered.

"I know, I know."

We sat there, Chris holding me, as if he could protect me from all my emotions and all that had to do with my father and I let him, sitting there tracing his scar with the tip of my finger, wondering what caused it. In the last 24 hours, I had lost a mother, found a father, fallen in love, and forced into the world of. . . whatever it's called.

"Naturals."

"Huh?"

"Out people are called Naturals. The world of Naturals.

"Oh, okay then."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to read you mind so openly like that. Guess I have to worl on that."

"Yeah. Big time."

"I wish we didn't have to part so soon." He said pulling me closer.

"What. . ." And my time with Chris, was over.

"Such a sweet, picture-perfect, absolutely appalling sight!"

"Mother, please! That is no way to talk to our guest, and your granddaughter at that!"

"Of course dear. I was merely expressing my opinions on the matter at hand. Our

farm-boy-from-the-streets help, seems to have fallen in love with a pure bred Black n' Blue! It is very distasteful!"

"It is, isn't is." My father mumbled as he looked around the room. "Though he seems he got her a little angry, mother. Look how well that pen has been split! And it barely missed him! Such a technique she has!"

"A pity she only did that is anger. We should let her try it again, shouldn't we." She continued.

"HELLO?!" I screamed. "I am in the room yea know. And I would appreciate it if you didn't go off and blab on about how I have such a good technique or something as if you are deciding my whole entire life! I refuse to do another lesson with you. Take me home NOW!"

"You have no home now Emma. You're one of us now. A Natural. And we do decide you whole life. You belong to me now. You're MINE!" he spat.

"No, you don't. I mat be one of you, but I am not a prize to be held or possessed. You are nothing to me! You hear that? NOTHING!!" I screamed in his face. And then I did the unthinkable. I punched him. I clenched my fist and hit him right in the nose.

"Son, are you okay?!" his mother screamed.

"Get her and tie her down. It's time for the mark!" He spluttered between ragged breaths. Chris grabbed me and tied me in the chair, reopening my scabbed over cuts that had been there only a few hours ago. I looked at him, shock draping over my face. His eyes seemed to cloud over, and go black, or maybe it was my imagination, either way, I was tied down, and there was no way out.

I grabbed Chris and pulled his shoulder out of place 'POP'. I pushed to the ground in a simple second and has his pocket knife out in the next. I flipped out the knife and held it up against his throat. I didn't want him to get hurt, but I needed to get out of here at all cost.

"Let me go right now!" I screamed.

"Emma, let go of me! You don't have to do this!" I wanted to, just as I relaxed my grip on the knife, I tightened it again.

"No, don't control my mind. I am sick and tired of these games! Let me go right now, and I'll let you live. If not, say good-bye to your trainer." To show I meant business, I pulled the knife closer to his neck.

"Raven, let him go, you and I both know you don't have it in you to hurt him. Just put the knife down and end this foolishness right now." He seemed calm, but I could see the muscles in his jaw tighten, the one thing he did under high stress situations. I had lived with him for 6 years and learned almost everything about him.

"Why should I?" I was teasing him now, I could tell he wanted to reach out and strangle me, but he couldn't, wouldn't, I was too valuable.

"Emma, do as he says, he won't stop until you are dead if you kill me." Chris whispered. He wasn't afraid I was going to kill him, he was afraid for me.

"No. I won't be his anymore. I am my own person. My own to control. I am Emma, not Raven." I whispered back. I threw the knife into my fathers leg, watching him double over in pain and surprise.

"RUN" Chris yelled at me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him behind me, kicking the door open in the process "Right!" he yelled again. He kept yelling directions at me to go this way or that. I looked behind me to see 3 guards running after us. I pulled Chris down the stairs, hoping he had the strength to follow me.


	2. Clouded memoriesin progress

I had run faster than any time in my entire life, hoping it would be enough to get away from this nightmare of a life. Chris looked weak and confused, but I kept dragging him behind me, knowing we had to keep moving. I had no clue where we were headed, or what we were going to do for food and shelter. I was still in a daze, uncertain if this was real or not, or whether or not I had dreamt it all up. I looked back at Chris again, to see he was practically sleeping while walking.

"Chris, why don't we sit and rest, okay?"

"Okay, Emma." He mumbled, his eyes only half open. I lead him over to a soft looking piece of ground and let him have a good rest. I sat next to him, watching his chest go up and down with his breath. _We'll always be on the run, no matter where we go, they'll find us! _ I thought to myself as I settled down for a couple of Z's. _ Always be running._

I woke up with a start. I looked around to see Chris wasn't there. I jumped on my feet and started yelling.

"Chris! Where are you?!"

"Calm down Emma, I'm right here." A voice came from behind the tree. I headed towards Chris, who was sitting over a fire, shivering to death.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried for him.

"Yeah, just a little cold. Come and sit, there is something I have to tell you." He whispered into the air. I looked at his face and saw his eyes cloud over like they had when we were with my father.

"Chris? What's the matter? Are you okay? What's happening?" I asked, almost yelling at him.

"We have to keep moving. Get your stuff and let's go."

"Why?" I said, utterly concerned.

"Just do as I say okay? MOVE!" He yelled in my face. I grabbed my bags and stomped out the fire, struggling to keep up with Chris. I had no idea what was happening, and intended to find out.


End file.
